In the manufacturing of automobiles on an assembly line, there are many repetitive process steps. Some of the process steps are performed manually using a variety of tools. When products are manually assembled, it may be somewhat difficult to accurately align fasteners for tightening. Incorrect alignment of a fastener during a tightening process can result in a cross-threaded condition, for example. In many instances, an automobile must be taken off-line and repaired if a cross-threaded condition occurs, which causes delay in vehicle production.